Broken Heart
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: You're the only family left that I have- This is my first Lord of the Rings Fanfic would love it if you could review
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Eowyn I have to go soon but I promise you I will return" said the King of Rohan bending down from where he sat in the saddle to stoke his sisters face, Eowyn the white lady of Rohan looked up at him and asked bitterly "why do you promise such things Eomer you can't be sure that you will come back alive? Even if you do return how do you know you won't be fatally injured?" Eomer looked at his sister and gave her a peck on the check and smiled "Don't worry little sis I will come back" he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You're the only family left that I have and are also the last in the line of Eorl, so I give you my blessing that you will ride out and be victorious against these creatures and when you return to Edoras people will remember you as the King blessed by the white lady" she answered smiling slightly but was saddened knowing deep in her heart there was little chance of survival against the Wargs that had survived after the wars of the One Ring...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

"Eowyn my lady they're back" a maid entered the chambers of the Lady of Rohan while she was sitting at her desk writing to the Lady Arwen Queen of Gondor, it wasn't the first time she had written to her. She was in the middle of writing her signature when the maid had entered her chamber. Her head came up from the desk and she looked at the maid "Althea, my brothers back did you say" she said getting up and rearranging her sword belt, sling her bow and quiver on to her back and straightening her skirts

"Yes I did my Lady" came Althea's answer following her mistress out of the room and through the great doors of the Golden Hall Medusled.

Riders of the Rohirrim gathered into the yard as she hurried down the steps towards them her lavender and white dress swirling round her ankles and her long hair blowing in the wind "Lady Eowyn you better come quickly it's the King" called one of the riders who was half the size of the other he was generally known as a Hobbit as she came amongst them.

"What about him Master Merriadoc?" she asked looking at the hobbit that had helped her defeat the witch king of the Angmar.

"He's wounded badly my Lady, Wargs attacked us as we were coming back from boarders near the Isen fords" he answered taking her to where he lay on a stretcher.

Eowyn gasped her face turning pale her cousin had been killed at the Isen Fords and she didn't want to lose her brothers and cursed the wound was of the shoulder and in the stomach "He doesn't have much time left, Gamling saddle Mera and Doweling pack food for the journey."

"Eowyn where are you going?" asked Merry

"How would you like to go to Minas Tirith and see a couple of old friends" she answered as she double checked her bow and quiver were firmly on her back. "King Aragorn and Queen Arwen you mean" he said bright eyed at the prospect of seeing his old friends the King of Gondor. Eowyn nodded "Do you think that King Elsear will be able to heal him"

"I'm not sure but we must try for there is still hope for him" she climbed on to the back of Mera and held her brother tightly with one arm and gripped the reigns with the other. Merry got on to the back of his own and together they sped out through the gates of Edoras and across the plains of Rohan.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aragon sat in the hall of Minas Tirith with his wife Arwen of Rivendell Evenstar of her people talking quietly "Have you heard from the Lady Eowyn yet?" he asked her as he watched their three year old son Elodred play with his elder sister Gisela.

The doors of the hall opened and a small being came in "Master Perigrin you have news?" asked the King, "Yes my Lord, the people from the watch towers have seen two riders from the Mark, one I think is Merry and the other is the Lady Eowyn who is carrying a great burden with her" He answered bowing to his king. Aragorn looked at the Hobbit with whom he had shared many adventures with in the past and smiled at him then followed him out the hall with Arwen "Mummy, Daddy where are you going?" asked Gisela. "We're going to greet some old friends who need help" answered Arwen

"We come" said Elodred getting up and toddling after his father, Gisela walked next to her mother asking questions about the strangers. They walked out of the Hall and into the courtyard where the White Tree of Gondor stood in the middle of the garden blossoming with flowers from outside the gates they could hear the sound of horses hooves then a raised voice undoubtly Eowyn's "I need to see the King, my brother Eomer King of the Mark needs his help its urgent."

"You may enter then" said one of the guards the gates opened and two horses came through a chestnut brown and a white. "Hi Pippin" said Merry getting down from the white horse or rather foal, while Merry and Pippin talked Aragorn went over to Lady Eowyn who was trying to keep her brother on the horse at the same time as dismounting.

"Here Eowyn let me help you" he said lifting her brother out of the saddle so it was easier for her to dismount. "Thank you my Lord" she said curtsying "Lady Arwen, the years don't seem to have touched you the slightest" she said teasingly greeting the Queen and giving her a brief hug.

"Eowyn what happed to him?" asked Aragorn as he checked the wounds

"Warg attack at least it's what Merry says anyway" replied Eowyn "Is there anything you can do, can't you heal him like you did me after the battle of the Pelannor fields."

"I'll try Eowyn but don't keep your hopes up for I might not be able to" said Aragorn. He picked Eomer up and headed off to the Houses of Healing.

"Lady Eowyn come I'll take you to one of the guest chambers and you might want to change" said Arwen leading her inside Gisela and Elodred came with them. "Lady Eowyn is you the slayer of the Witch King of Mordor?" asked Gisela with wide eyes at meeting her hero. "Yes I am now let me guess you are Gisela and you young man are Elodred" she said a smile playing across her face as she picked up Elodred and swung him round making him squeal with delight.

"Eowyn have ever considered about marrying because I think you would make an amazing mother" said Arwen as they reached Eowyn's chambers which she used when she and her brother visited the city.

A cool breeze greeted them as they entered the room; the room was exactly as she remembered it she took her pack of her shoulders and began to put her clothes away in her dresser and hung her bow on the wall with the quiver next to them and her sword against the wall by her bed.

"I'll leave you to get changed and them we can go the Houses of Healing and check on your brother" said Arwen closing the door. Eowyn sat on her bed and thought through the events which had happened. Her brother was likely to die and she would be the last in the House of Eorl and even when she came to rule the people of Rohan would she be able to knowing that she wouldn't be able to carry on the line of her house.

She crossed the room to her dresser and opened the bottom draw and pulled out a brown –gold -red dress like the colour of autumn leaves and put it on and placed her blood stained dress in a basket for dirty clothes, then pulling her hair into a braid she twisted it into a bun and pinned it up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Aragorn sat by Eomer's bed in the houses of healing with a bowl of water and two Altheas leaves otherwise known as Kingsfoil. He took the leaves and crushed them and added them to the water and laved Eomer's brow with the water a smell like blackberries and pipe weed stole through the room.

"Wake Eomer son of Eomund King of the Mark" he said. The shoulder and stomach wound had already been tended to by the most skilled of the healers; his eye lids flickered for a moment then stilled. There was a sound of footsteps on the floor behind him and a reassuring voice who recognized as Arwen which meant the person with her was Eowyn.

"Lady Eowyn I need you to call your brother back, if it doesn't work then you must let him go understand" said Aragorn to her, moving aside.

"Eomer, wake up please" she couldn't stop her voice from breaking as tears welled up "you're the only family I have left, I need you, Rohan need you, please wake up please," his eyes flickered again then stilled and a small gasp of breath escape from between his lips with words that were barely audible "Be their Queen my dearest sister, you have the will and the strength to rule Rohan and you will a good Queen to the people, who will accept you for your strong will and bravery in battles long fought" and with these he drew his last breath.

Tears slid down the side of her face as her brother passed into the shadow world, saying goodbye to him was something that she could not do. He had been with her when she needed to confide with him about Wormtounge, at the Pelannor fields and for comfort he was her brother.

She ran from the houses and back to the Hall and made her way to her room, revenge swelled inside her like the fires of Mount Doom but no she knew that she must bid her time it was a time for mourning not revenge. She wrote a letter to Gamling to tell him to tell the people at Edoras and that those who wished to travel to Minas Tirith to pay their respect to their King may but they will also have time when she returns to Edoras with the body, changing into a black dress she un did her hair and let it fall about her shoulders and placed a thin circlet of Silver on her brow and covered her head, then went to find a courier to deliver the message for her.

Some moments later there was a knock on the door of her room and Gisela walked in as she blocked a blow to her mid drift and swung round her sword slicing through the air whistling as it did so, "Wow, that was amazing" said Gisela "can you teach me"

"Yes I will but another time perhaps when I'm not mourning or cooking up revenge. So what does your father want?" she asked putting her sword back in its sheath.

"Um it's both mum and dad" she said tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear and taking Eowyn's hand to lead her to the main hall.

"Lady Eowyn we need to talk to you" said Aragorn kindly there was sorrow in his eyes; he and Eomer had been good friends for a long time and seeing his friend's sister upset hurt him.

"What is it my Lord?" asked Eowyn bowing her head slightly.

"We offer you our deepest condolences Eowyn; I know how hard it is for you to accept the passing of your brother. I have sent couriers, to Ithilien, the Shire and to Dol Amoroth so that the people who knew and where close to him can come and pay their respects to him."

"Thank Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen" she said curtsying to them "Is that all my lord?" she asked

"Yes it is and Eowyn may you rule the lands of Rohan for many a good year" said Aragorn nodding as Eowyn fought back tears that threatened to over flow she forced a weak smile then left the hall sobbing as she made her way to the stables.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Eowyn halted Mera and looked out across the plains of the Pelannor. She had already come someway from the white city and stopped to rest. She slid from the mare's back and walked over to a blackened area where they had burned the winged beast after she had slain it the land there had never healed. Memories of the battle came back to her as she remembered what had happened and the bravery of Merry, her friend from the Shire. Waves of fury built up inside her as she let out an anguished cry and drew her sword from the sheath and sliced it cleanly through the air as she sliced the beast's head from its neck, she then went into a series of attacks as she slew numerous amount of enemies around her unleashing her rage and despair . She was once again Morwen of Dor-lomin defending her land just as she had been when she was a little girl.

_A dark haired figured stood up the crest of a hill from when she could see every corner of her lands she could hear the screams and cry of battle and an urge to join the fight filled her she summoned the winds to carry her to where the dark lord Morgorth was slaying her people like they were lambs ready for slaughter. The winds dropped her in front of him as he slew her faithful lieutenant Belgrond. As she approached him, Morgorth laughed loudly and swung his mace in the air bringing hard down on to her shield with a crack the wooden shield splintered beneath the weight of the mace head and she felt a searing pain in her arm he laughed again and she brought her sword up to defend herself and the sound of metal on metal rung through the air, they continued to fight blow for blow "Fear me Morgorth, for I am Lady Morwen of Dor-lomin your bane" she yelled rolling to one side so as to avoid having her head caved in by the mace. Morgorth feared her and she knew she had been told when she was younger that she would kill the Lord of Evil and release her lands from his grasp. "Why should I fear you woman" he sneared_

"_Why, because I will destroy and your evil work here and once more the lands shall be free of your malice" Blade rang on metal..._

Eowyn snapped out of her memories as she realised the clang of metal on metal was real she was face to face with a man who she swore she had seen before but couldn't remember the name of. "Still up to scratch with the blade I see?" he asked.

"Always, you never know when you'll need to use it" came her reply as they unlocked the blades of the two swords.

"Your right there" he answered sliding his blade in to the sheath that hung from his side "You are Lady Eowyn; I received the message from King Elsear about Eomer King of Rohan and would like to see once more before his journey back to Edoras."

He bowed and pulled himself up into the saddle of his dark brown horse. Eowyn smiled sadly at him and swung herself onto Mera and the company made their way back to city.

(A/N: The man is Faramir guys)

As they rode Eowyn sung softly of a lament that had been sung for the kings of old,

_Through golden halls they once walked_

_The banner of Eorl flying proud _

_In the days when the night was young_

_And praises of war were sung aloud_

_The crown of kings rested on his brow _

_A lady in white by his side_

_And through the blessed winter moon_

_Darkness and sun shall collide_

_Ride through the river_

_Sword and shield by his side_

_The thunder of hooves upon the plain_

_A lady in stands all alone_

_Singing bring him home again_

_White Symbleme upon the mound_

_The skies weep grey tears of pain_

_Mourning for a king who ruled for years _

"Did you write or read it from somewhere?" asked Faramir, Eowyn said nothing but shook her head in response and spurred her horse forward, looking at the ground so he couldn't see her tears. She feel heart slowly breaking with the pain inside her still sharp like a knife digging into flesh causing fear and pain. Her brother and King had gone and she now couldn't confide her troubles to any of her Kin she was the last of the House Eorl unless she married and had children her family line ended.

The party arrived back at Minas Tirith drenched by a heavy rain that had started up around half an hour ago. They met in the courtyard by Pippin and another of the tower guard by the name Beregund talking in low voices they looked up at the sound of horse hooves on the paved ground and went over to help them down

"My lady the other two Marshals of the mark have arrived and would like to see the body of their former King and they need to talk to you about the boarders near the Isen" Beregund informed her as he helped her down from her horse. "Thank you very tell them I won't be long I just need to dry off" she smiled at him and made her way to her chambers.

Some moments later

"A band of rouge wargs and orcs have been spotted near Fangorn milady" said Gamling

"And what have decided to do about it?" asked Eowyn her heart freezing over as she thought of the evil that had penetrated her lands. She had learnt since she was young to harden her heart when battle was at hand in Rohan. All young people did.

"We have sent Theorl, with 500 riders to engage them in combat" said Gamling bowing to her.

"Lady Eowyn, we have come to say our final goodbyes to our King" said Doweling, bowing to her, she had changed into a plain navy blue gown and had put her hair half up half down. "This way" she led him and Gamling down one of the corridors and into a small room lit by several candles their King lay upon a bed with a black coverlet his sword clasped between his hands and dressed in white and mail.

"Have you begun your Virgil yet Milady?" asked Gamling

"This evening I would be very grateful if I wasn't disturbed by anyone and tell the King I will not be joining them for the meal this evening" she replied not taking her eyes from her brothers' deathly white face he had fallen into shadow too deep to ever be revived he'd had been gone two days and her grief was like a dark cloud weighing her down.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Faramir, Aragorn and Arwen

"The Lady Eowyn hasn't changed much from when I last saw her" said Faramir.

"True she is still fair and beautiful the White Lady and shield maiden of Rohan" said Arwen

"Arwen honey you're missing a slight detail there she is also now first Marshal of the Mark and has her own Eroded" said Aragorn

"She has been able to fight and command when did that happened?" asked Faramir

"A couple of weeks after Eomer's Coronation he and the others in the council though that she had fought bravely and honourably to save her uncle King Théoden from a fate worse that being tossed from the highest peak of the Misty Mountain " said Aragorn

"Well then I think that she very much deserves it then" said Faramir with approval.

A knock at the door interrupted the meeting and it opened showing the two other Marshals of Rohan "Queen Eowyn will not be joining you tonight she is starting her Virgil as of sundown, She will be breaking her fast and Virgil tomorrow evening and after we will be returning to Edoras in the morning" they bowed and left the room. The rest of the company parted ways as they to left the room, Faramir went to his quarters to change for supper.

Later that night

Faramir wander the corridors of the citadel place and stopped outside the door where the royal dead were placed for prayers and the family's vigil, inside he could hear singing a slow mournful song that placed chills in his heart.

Eowyn knelt before her brother's body head bowed and singing:

...  
_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through Shadow, to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and Shadow, Cloud and Shame,_

_All shall fade, all shall fade._

He opened the door and bowed his head; Eowyn looked the same as when he had first met her sad and vulnerable. She was unaware that she had been joined still singing she undid the pin fastening her cloak and placed it on Eomer's chain mail it showed a horse in a circle of silver.

"A gift for you to remember me by Eomer 11th King of Rohan, the broach you gave for my 9th birthday take it with you on your journey to the lands of Vallar and remember me your little sister" she whispered, but did not acknowledge that he was in the room taking her brother's hand and held it her head bowed and golden hair framing her face.

Faramir left the room and sighed she was the same as when they had first met each other cold hearted and weary. As the new queen of Rohan she had a heavy burden to bear. His thoughts turned to when he first met. They had both met in the houses of healing as soilders weary of battle and the dispute between men and Mordor. He had comforted her and asked her stay in Gondor with him but she had declined with the decision to live with her brother in Edoras.


End file.
